


saw a dream come true

by driedvoices



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season one. The repercussions of <i>that</i> group call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saw a dream come true

Santana avoids her for about a week after-- _it_.

But maybe avoidance isn't really the right word. They still sit together in all their classes, and Santana still drives Brittany home from Cheerio practice, and she usually comes in for cookies and Cokes and sometimes they go upstairs and make out, too. 

So forced awkward silences and the occasional glare, she thinks that might be a better way to describe it. 

The thing is, though, that all the Glee kids make a point to make sure that nothing's wrong, and Santana decides that it's a problem when Rachel Berry decides to pick her for a new project.

"For Christ's sakes, _nothing_ is going on. I don't know what's going on in your deluded little brain but I'm fine. Brittany's fine. Everything is just peachy keen."

Rachel pats her arm sympathetically. "Santana, I understand that your friendship has become strained due to recent and altogether unsurprising developments in your sexuality, but—"

"Firstly," Santana snaps, "get your grubby little nails off the uniform. Second, there's no strain. I'm going over to her house to do homework right now, as soon as you get this desire to motivationally speech me to death out of your system." 

"Homework?" Finn stammers from across the room, face flushing. Artie shakes his head and sighs.

"Yes," Santana confirms, " _homework_." She grabs her bag and walks out, lets the door slam behind her. Artie rolls out after her, with a short "Peace!" while Finn struggles to not think about naked cheerleaders, _Jesus_. 

"I wish they'd just get it over with," Rachel sighs, and sits primly beside him. 

"Mm," Finn agrees, and: "So, uh, I've got a lot of homework tonight, too, do you maybe want to—"

Rachel scoffs and shoves him, grinning.

-

Brittany's hands are down her panties and she's about five seconds from coming before she remembers that she's supposed to be mad. "I'm still mad at you," she says bluntly and shudders. When she opens her eyes, Brittany's brushing the hair off her brow with sticky fingers and staring thoughtfully. 

"You don't have to be," she says, and rolls onto her back. "It's just sex, right? You like sex. Everybody knows that already."

_I don't like sex, stupid, I like_ you, Santana thinks but doesn't say. Instead, she pulls her skirt down and stands up. "I better go," she says, and Brittany nods.

-

"Where's your girlfriend?" Puck hisses, pushing his hips against hers and rocking. 

"Fuck you," she replies, and bites down on his lip. 

"I was serious," he complains, wiping at his mouth, "I saw her today and she looked really—shit, you made me bleed."

"Looked really what?" she demands. 

"I don't know, _lonely_ , I guess." 

"Huh," Santana says, and leans back against the lockers. "You know, I actually need to—see you later, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Puck says with a roll of his eyes and wonders whether a band-aid would stay on your lip. 

-

"Hey!" she calls, running after Brittany. "Wait up, I'll walk to practice with you."

"But we're already—okay?" Brittany's brow furrows, eyebrows scrunching up and Santana is thinking that she might love her right now. 

"I've got a really cool idea for this week," Mr. Schuester is saying, but Santana isn't listening, just counting, one two three steps in the door and then she grabs Brittany's arm and pulls her close. 

Puck's whistling, Schue's kind of gaping and everyone else is clapping, but Brittany tastes just as good in front of people as she does in private, and Santana wonders why she didn't do this before. 

When they pull away ("Enough, enough," Schue says with a smile), Brittany looks at her quizzically. 

"Like everybody didn't know anyway," Santana shrugs, and laces her fingers through Brittany's.


End file.
